You're not finished until you're done
The figure just stood there in the light of the setting sun, facing out towards the bay in an extremely serene fashion. At the sound of screeching asphalt, he looked over. A jeep. Nothing special, right? But the driver? Euphoria... "B-Baltic? BALTIC!" called the figure in the jeep. Last he checked, that was his name. He returned the gesture, basing his response solely on the voice he hadn't heard in an eternity, "Mercury?" He said with a little tone in his speech that left a sort of metallic aftertaste. Mercury was obviously extremely pleased to see him. Mercury could at this point barely recall his appearance- his old friend was covered in mud. For all he knew, he could've called that name and it was someone he didn't know at all. As for Baltic, well, he knew that voice from a mile away. What he had sworn to their parents before their death, the parents Mercury didn't ever know about, he would've felt so grief stricken if had broken that promise. The only one he ever made that he had a solid intention to keep. Baltic sat there, as Mercury ran towards him, so carelessly he almost got ran over. That would be a terrible alternative to the deed of the promise being broken. But he couldn't believe it. A massive weight lifted. He hadn't seen him in over two months now. And he had sworn to his parents... But that didn't matter now. They embraced eachother naturally- they didn't order their bodies to, it just went without saying. Mercury was extremely happy- so much weight lifted off one of his shoulders. A sob was heard from Baltic- so relieved and welcoming. "What's wrong?" Mercury said breaking into laughter. "Miss me?" Baltic suddenly, 'manned' up. "Nah, not that much," tears still staining his muzzle. "..onto more pressing matters..... WHERE WERE YOU?! And, you have a jeep!... and- a collar." The last part came out solemnly. He noted the pup-tag to himself, but didn't say anything. He knew what that ment, and got the message from the mountain on the tag, but he wanted to see waht Mercury would say. "Well, uh, y'see Baltic, remember how I'd always love going to that mountain over there?" "That one?" "No, the one behind it." He simplified. On this scale and at this distance they were pointing to little dots in the background. "Well, there's this thing, it's called the PAW Patrol, and we pretty much help Adventure Bay. I'm a mountain rescuer..." Mercury didn't see this coming. He felt SO ashamed of himself, Baltic would hate him for sure. "T-that's great! Which would explain the jeep, clown outfit, and, uh, collar." Mercury just played along with Baltic's immature sense of humor. Mercury noticed again, the tone of the last part. "Maybe... Maybe Ryder could let you stay with us! Or, he might give you a job! You always loved the sea." Mercury stared at Baltic's expression as he just momentarily took a glance back. "Just get in the back." "Fine... Didn't miss you that much, Merc." They shared a laugh, like old times, but fate took those times, put them through a shredder, spilled coffee on them, and threw them in the deepest trash bin, so that those times, like any other, would be virtually impossible to recover. The drive back to the lookout was filled with stories, and Mercury telling Baltic about the other pups. "You don't even know if this Ryder is going to let me stay with you." He said, dramatically destabilizing the atmosphere of the conversation. "No one likes me." "Aw, don't say that! I like you. And Br-" the jeep halted on a straightaway with no traffic whatsoever. "Where's- where's Bravo?" Mercury reminisced their constant arguing in the past. Funny thing, it was two sided between Baltic and Bravo. He remembered the though he had about how Baltic might've already ripped Bravo to shreds. Baltic started to say something but stuttered. Baltic did something- Mercury was furious at this point. Always arguing, neither ever grew up. They were both too immature. The funniest thing was that Mercury was the youngest of the three. Baltic wore a grim sadistic expression. He didn't entertain the subject even further, as much as he wanted. He took the jeep straight into drive, and continued towards the lookout. They got there, Baltic was introduced and what not, Ryder said he could stay, whatever. That wasn't what Mercury cared about. Night came, Mercury went over to a spot on the outside of the lookout beautifully overlooking the bay. He plopped down, grass digging into him. Looking out into the distance, he started. "Let Bravo be okay, wherever he is?" Baltic heard him say that. He was already coming up next to him, but paused when Mercury started to say something. He sat down in a regal pose next to Mercury. "Uh, lord, how do I say this..., I've been meaning to tell you this for ages now. You- well, you're my brother." Baltic said. Mercury introduced Baltic to Ryder as a friend, but this was far more extreme. "And how can you possible know this..?" "I promised mom and dad when you were born, that I would do anything to protect you. I'd-" Baltic tried to continue- he really wanted to- but instead just broke into tears. They were coming down his face like two massive waterfalls. Mercury consoled him, and then made the question with no inclines due to the revelation. "Where is Bravo?" Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon episodes